RowdyRuff Boys Music mix
by Winder
Summary: A Bunch of one shots that are based off of songs that are randomly pick on my I-pod. Some will be yaoi, others wont. The ones that aren't will have 'non yaoi' in the chapter things. Enjoy.


_**Author's Note: **_**So hey, I just decided to do a bunch a one shot's by flipping to random music on my I-pod. So some are going to be slash and might be rated 'm' or so but if you don't like slash then I'll put 'none yaoi' in the chapter things for ones with no slash. **

You're Gonna Go Far Kid

Brick sighed as he lends agents the ally wall. He was sixteen now and those stupid 'PowerPuff Girls' still wouldn't get off his case. It's not like he liked to be bad or evil, but they did live in a dump with an evil ape as a father, and he sure wasn't bring any money into the house. So him, Boomer, and Butch had to make do.

Jobs were out of the question too. Not that he could really blame any of the people he had asked. Who wanted to hire kids that had been created to do evil things? Since the last time Brick had checked no one liked having criminals in their stores.

Leaning his head agents the old wall the red head looked up at the smog filled sky. Watching with half closed eyes as his breath created small puffs of thin white clouds that barley stood out agents the dark. What was he doing out here again? Why wasn't he at home curled in the single bed with his brothers so he wouldn't freeze? Oh ya, they didn't have any food left in the house. –And it was his turn to get some.

The best time to rob a place was a night. That's why he was still up. Most places were closed, there were barely any people who could get hurt from battles of 'justice', and the girls were asleep in their own little warm beds. How lucky were they? Luckier then him he guessed.

Ducking down into the shadows, Brick watched a car luxuriously make its way down the street until it rounded the corner. Okay, might as well go now.

Stepping out of his hiding place the oldest brother made his way over to the small convenient store on the corner. It had closed down about an hour ago and he was sure that no one had entered. Casually he walked up to the door and took out the handle. He didn't want to damage anything too much since the owners might have a harder time fixing it and hate him even more. Then again the whole town kind of hated them. Oh well, what did they know?

Upon entering Brick wasn't that shocked to see criminals inside staring at him with wide eyes looking like kids caught with their hands in the cookie jar. The back door. That was something he hadn't thought of.

Ignoring them the teen walked over to the refrigerated section with a hand in his pocket. Using the other hand he opened the door and graved out one jug of 2% milk.

He wasn't going to stop the crooks. He wasn't some sort of hero. Nah, he could leave that to the girl in pink. Not only that but it would be hypocritical of him. 'I caught the crooks for you! By the way I was in here to steal some food from your store.' Ya, cause that would work. They'd haul his ass to jail.

He heard the men mumbling amongst themselves but ignored them as he picked up a jar of strawberry jam and two loafs of bread.

"Hey kid." One with a gruff voice called, trying to keep his voice down as he stood in front of his group.

Sighing once again in irritation Brick turned to face the group with boredom.

"What do you want?" He muttered holding stuff in both hands. He should have just ignored them and continued on his way but who knows. Maybe they could be some for of amusement.

"You're one of them RowdyRuff boys 'an't ya?" he questioned looking the boys up and down.

"Yup." Brick said looking over to the side in boredom trying to see if there was anything else worth graving that didn't cost too much money. Not that he was going to pay for it anyways but the cheaper things that he stole were the less noticed was its disappearance. A box of oreo cookies caught his eye. Those were Boomer's favorite cookies, and they were on sale for .99 cents. Not bad.

"Haven't seen you guys around much. Got friendly with those PowerPuff's or 'sumthing?"

A second later and all the food he had, had in his hands was scattered on the floor and the ringleader were being held up in the air by one hand.

"Don't you dare say that to me again! There is no way I would ever get friendly with those stuck up bitches!" he snarled before shoving the man into the counter. Quick as lighting he ran around the store picking up his food and the cookies for Boomer. Sending one last glare at the group of petty thief's he calmly walked out of the small store, taking off into the sky as soon as he could.

The cold wind stung agents his face and made his eyes water but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was get home as quickly as he could and be back with his brothers. They were the only ones who knew what it was like to be like him since they were his brothers and partners in crime. Not even Mojo could understand what they went through. Unlike him everyone just treated him like a joke and none lethal. If Brick so much as sneezed out in public everyone would either run and scream or they would accuse him of trying to destroy Townsville.

Sooner then he knew it Brick was landing gently at the front steps of his crapy home. Couldn't expect much in downtown Townsville though. Maybe that's why the girls never under stood them much. They had no idea how the boys were living. To be fair though Brick didn't know how the girls lived either. However he imagined it to be nice.

He shivered as he opened the door happy to be out of the cold wind of winter. Getting friendly with the girls? Not only was that an 'ew' but also a 'no fucken way'. They would always be enemies. –And as long as the girls were still alive and as long as they looked like perfect angel the RowdyRuff Boys would never get to be anything other then evil.

A dim light blue glow from their fathers lab caught his attention as he walked over to their old dented fridge he quickly put the stuff away before heading over to the doorway, if you could call it that, of Mojo Jojo's lab.

Sitting in front of the giant computer, looking completely absorbed in whatever he was looking at, sat Boomer. The youngest brother looked engrossed. Something that Brick had noticed his brother had been looking at lot lately. Usually Boomer was the most awake out of them but for the last few weeks he had been looking really tired. –And this was the reason why? He'd been up looking at something on the computer.

Just as he was about to go and talk to his blond brother a hand came out and covered his mouth while another one wrapped around his waist pulling him back. Brick let his arms flail for a moment before throwing his arm around into their chest, but they caught his arm.

"Whoa there Brick, it's only me."

"Butch?" Brick questioned before pushing himself away from his black haired brother. "What the hell? Why are you two still up?"

Butch shrugged as he lends agents the doorframe staring off in the direction of his little brother. "I'm up since Boomer left and you weren't there so there was nothing to keep me warm. Boomer's been doing this for awhile though." Butch said in a whisper sort of voice so they wouldn't be heard.

"Well what's he been looking at?" Brick questioned silently looking over in the same direction as Butch.

The green haired brother smirked before pushing himself away from the doorframe and crossing his arms.

"He's looking for a new town for us to live in."

Brick was shocked for a moment before he smiled shaking his head. Turning to go to their shared room he put his hands in his pockets with Butch walking behind him.

"That would be great. Could you imagine how much easier life would be? How much better it would be. We could get jobs and no one would ever know who we really were." Brick smiled imagining whom much fun they could have living like a normal family, well outside their super powers that is.

"Ya, it would be amazing. Maybe tomorrow we can start looking to. What do you think?"

Brick smirked as he flopped down on the bed resting his hands behind his head. "What do I think? I think we've got a good idea for our new future."

**END**

**Well that was weird… but oh well. By the way I don't hate the PowerPuff Girls but I figure for how much they get beaten by the girls the boys would kind of hate them. So anyways hope you enjoyed it and I should have a new one up soon. But I'm working on at least three other stories so it might take awhile. **


End file.
